Take A Chance
by Lady Azura
Summary: Grace hadn't planned on falling for Maya. Really, she hadn't. Graya. Minor Zoemund and Triles.
1. Grace

Summary: _Grace hadn't planned on falling for Maya. Really, she hadn't._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've been meaning to write a Graya fic for a while now. It's my crackship but if it ever _did_ become canon, I certainly wouldn't complain.

X

**Take A Chance****  
**_**Grace**_

X 

"It's official. I'm cursed."

Grace rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day as the blonde beside her lamented her unfortunate love life, or lack thereof. She didn't know how or _why_ she always ended up being the person everyone came to to bitch and moan about their problems. She missed the days when she was invisible – a nameless face in a sea of students. Then Novak had to come along and a few months later, his romantic baggage in the form of Maya Matlin and all _her_ high school drama followed and somehow, someway, _she_ had gotten mixed up in it all.

She hadn't planned on falling for her. Really, she hadn't. Maya wasn't even her type; she was too cheery, too preppy, too… pink. They were from opposite sides of the social spectrum (not that Grace was one to buy into that hierarchy crap but it was the principle of the matter.) Unfortunately, Maya seemed to possess the uncanny ability to attract people like flies and apparently _boys_ weren't the only ones that got sucked in by her charms.

And so here she sat, allowing the other girl to talk her ear off about her relationship woes for no other reason than wanting to secretly stick her tongue down her throat.

_Fuck_.

"I mean, Miles has Tristan, Zig has Zoe… who do I have?"

Grace snorted. "What? Jealous they're not fighting over you anymore?"

"_No_."

"Liar."

"I'm happy for them." Maya insisted, sounding like she was trying to convince _herself_ more than anything. "I'm just… I don't know. I _want_ that. I want what they have."

"Trust me, Blondie. You're better off without all that drama."

And far more tolerable, but Grace kept that thought to herself.

Maya sighed. Dramatically. Possibly (probably) because she wasn't satisfied with that answer and wanted a different one.

What did she see in her, exactly?

"Maybe you should broaden your horizons." Grace offered. "I'm sure there are plenty of idiots out there who would bend over backwards to be with you."

"Like who?"

This close. She was _this _close.

"Like... I don't know… Tiny?" She teased, watching the other girl's face contort in disbelief. Before the blonde could voice her objection, however, a casual "or me" managed to slip past Grace's filter.

She tensed as soon as she realized her mistake, and glanced over at Maya who stared disbelievingly at her, as if trying to determine if Grace was pulling her leg or not. Grace licked her lips, and for a moment, she considered back-peddling and playing it off as a joke – it wasn't as if Maya wasn't gullible enough to buy it. But a part of her felt oddly relieved at having gotten it off her chest after months of bottling it up and trying to act normal around the girl she'd had more than one embarrassing dream about.

Normally, she wouldn't shy away from acting on such feelings (ugh, how lame could she get?) but this was different. Maya was, for all intents and purposes, her _friend_, and as annoying as she could be sometimes, she was one of the few friends she had (it was a short and exclusive list) and she _valued_ their strange little quasi-friendship… even if she would never admit it. She had to tread carefully.

Grace searched the blonde's face for something – _anything_. A sign that maybe, just _maybe_, Maya felt the same, but the blonde's expression remained mostly passive apart from the obvious confusion. At last, a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head.

"Grace, I…" She immediately faltered, averting her gaze.

To hell with treading carefully.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Throwing all caution into the wind, Grace grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her.

Hard.

It only lasted a few seconds, and Maya barely had enough time to register what was happening before Grace pulled away.

"Damn it, Matlin. I _like_ you, okay?"

Maya stared wide-eyed at her, too stunned to say anything.

Not wanting to stick around for the inevitable rejection, the dark-haired girl pushed herself away and quickly grabbed her belongings before storming out of the Rubber Room, leaving Maya alone with her thoughts.

X

**Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but I've decided to make it a threeshot instead. **

**Thoughts so far?**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	2. Zig

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This took longer to update than I had intended. Whoops.

X

**Take A Chance****  
**_**Zig**_

X 

Later that night, Maya found herself in bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what had happened earlier that day – or, more specifically, the kiss that had transpired between her and Grace. It had come so completely out of left field that her brain was _still _reeling from it, all confused and disoriented like she had just woken up from a dream. She had to pinch herself to make sure she hadn't started hallucinating again, and it was only after that confirmation did reality dawn on her.

Grace _liked_ her.

Grace was gay.

Grace was gay and liked _her_.

Her mind wandered back to a few months prior, when the other girl had won the wager between Zig and Tiny to get Gloria Chin's number.

"_Who says I'm gay? I just want to see these idiots in short skirts." _

Maya had chalked it up to just that, but apparently there had been some truth to it.

She sighed, and wondered if things would be awkward now or if Grace would just act like nothing had happened. She didn't really strike her as the type to pine, but then again, she hadn't exactly expected her suddenly lay out her feelings and kiss her before storming off, either. Maya furrowed her brow. She hoped this didn't mean the end of their friendship; Grace had been the first one to accept her into the Rubber Room before Zig finally forgave her for ignoring him all summer. She hadn't had a close girl friend since Tori had moved away – and her and Zoe were frenemies at best. It had been… refreshing to have someone to vent to; someone who listened but who also had no problem calling her out when she was wrong.

Grabbing the nearest pillow, she buried her face in it with a frustrated groan before tossing it aside and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She needed advice, and with that in mind, she ventured out into the hallway and over to Katie's room. Tilting her head, she could hear music blaring on the other side of the door, and knew that Zig was home. She knocked.

Nothing.

She knocked again. "Zig, it's me. Can I come in?"

Again, she received no reply.

Growing impatient, Maya threw open the door and stepped inside.

Only to immediately regret that decision.

"Zig, I have to talk to y – oh my God!" She turned her head away, but the damage was already done.

Zig and Zoe sprung apart, the former West Drive star scrambling to cover her bare torso with a sheet while Zig struggled to come up with an excuse.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"God, Matlin, don't you _knock_?"

That made her fume a little as she turned back to face them.

"It's _my_ house!" She shot Zig a warning look, as if to remind him of the rules that her mother had put in place – specifically the one about having girls in his room.

"We were just… studying?" Zig offered weakly.

"What, her _tonsils_?" Maya countered in disbelief.

He cleared his throat. "Uhh… did you need something?"

Oh, right. She had barged in for a reason.

"Grace kissed me." She blurted.

Zig's jaw went slack, and for a moment it seemed as though his brain might have short-circuited before he finally managed to find his voice again.

"Grace." He said slowly.

Maya nodded. "Yeah."

"_Our_ Grace?"

"Do we know any others?"

There was a pause.

"… Grace is a lesbian?"

"Apparently!"

"I knew it!" Zoe interjected suddenly, snapping her fingers. "I _knew_ she was in it for more than just the money!" Ignoring the strange looks from Zig and Maya, she continued, eyeing the blonde skeptically. "Although I have no idea what she sees in _you_. Then again, I don't know what _anyone_ sees in you."

"Likewise." Maya said through clenched teeth, her smile strained.

Sensing that the claws were about to come out, Zig quickly intervened. "So, uh… is that all? What happened after that?"

"Nothing. She left."

"Well, _that's_ anticlimactic." Zoe said, inspecting her nails.

Maya glared at her, but the brunette either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Did you kiss her back?" Zig asked.

"Why? Need something for your spank bank?" Zoe teased.

The dark-haired boy flushed. "W-what? No, of course not, I'm just… curious."

"Uh-huh." The actress regarded him coolly, but it was obvious that he was now treading on very thin ice and Zig knew it, swallowing nervously.

Maya rolled her eyes. It was becoming clear to her that neither Zig nor Zoe was going to be particularly helpful, but just as she was about to give up on getting any kind of advice, something in her brain clicked.

Mentally berating herself for having not thought of it sooner, she slipped away unnoticed, stopping by her room to grab her phone before bounding out the door and heading toward the one person she _knew_ would understand her predicament.

X

**Bet you can't guess who it is. **

**Just kidding. I'm not that subtle.**

**I know I said this was going to be a threeshot but I decided to split this chapter into two parts, so technically it's a fourshot. Or, you know, just a short story. Whatever you want to call it.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


	3. Miles

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Once again, it took longer than I wanted to update because I've been lazy. That's really it. Fortunately, the last chapter is almost completely done so… yay!

X

**Take A Chance****  
**_**Miles**_

X 

"_Oh_. Hey." Tristan regarded her coolly when he opened the door to find her there, having obviously not expected her.

They had finally reconciled over the whole Yates ordeal but still weren't as close as they had been before. They probably never would be, but Maya was just glad that Tristan didn't _hate_ her anymore. The taller teen leaned against the threshold casually, folding his arms across his chest. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to Miles." She said. "Is he here?"

She had decided to stop by Tristan's house first. She knew Miles spent more time there than at his own house, especially now that they were in the "honeymoon" stage of their relationship once more. Tristan stared at her for a moment before wordlessly moving aside to let her in. She found Miles lounging on the living room couch, his eyes glued to the television screen and thumbs frantically button-mashing the controller in his hands as he uttered a string of profanities at no one in particular.

"Maya's here." Tristan announced.

"Cool." Came the robotic response.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Uh-huh."

"Something about a dead body in the trunk of her car."

"That's nice."

She and Tristan shared a look before Tristan grabbed the remote and promptly turned off the console.

"_What_? No! NO!" Miles shouted, panic etched across his face as he leapt to his feet.

Maya stifled a laugh, but smiled innocently when her ex whipped his head around to glare at them. Tristan didn't even bat an eye, too busy inspecting (or pretending to inspect) his nails to pay any heed to the icy look his boyfriend was currently sending his way.

"Sorry," the blonde offered with a shrug, drawing Miles' attention to her. "I probably should've texted or something but… I _really_ need your advice."

Miles cocked a brow.

"With what?" He asked cautiously.

"How did you know you were Bi?" She asked, and then immediately cringed, realizing she probably should've eased into instead of blurting it out like an idiot.

She could feel her face flush with embarrassment and wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock. It didn't help that Miles just _stared_ at her for what felt like an eternity, clearly taken aback, and even though she couldn't see his reaction, she knew Tristan was face-palming beside her.

"Well, there's a loaded question…" Miles sighed, sitting back down and combing his fingers through his hair. Tristan brushed past her to join his boyfriend on the couch. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh… well… long story short, Grace _may_ have kissed me today at school… and confessed her undying love… before running off." Although not in so many words but then, Grace never seemed to show an interest in _anyone_, girl or boy, until that moment. Not romantically, anyway. It was more than a little confusing.

Miles, who had been taking a swig of water, paused as the cup touched his lips. Tristan, who had been in the middle of texting, perked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Ooh, details." He crooned, leaning forward. "Was it good?"

"I… I don't know." Maya admitted. She hadn't really had time to think about it. "It happened pretty fast."

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to recall the kiss and how it had felt but she had been too stunned to register what was even going on before Grace had ended it.

"If you're worried that this suddenly makes you gay, relax. It doesn't work like that." Miles laughed. "Even if you did like it."

"I know, but…" Maya trailed off for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts before continuing. "I don't want things to be weird, you know? She was pretty… upset when she left."

"Do you like her?" Tristan asked after a brief pause.

Maya furrowed her brow. "As a friend or…?"

"Both."

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I mean, I like hanging out with her and I don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything, but…" She wasn't even sure if it was _just_ that, anymore.

The kiss had thrown a giant wrench into their otherwise completely uncomplicated and drama-free relationship, and maybe she did like the kiss, however brief, but if that was the case, what then? Did it mean she had always been partial to girls too and just needed to kiss one to realize it or did it mean nothing at all?

"I get it." Miles chimed in, snapping her out of her reverie. "It's confusing as fuck. I've been there. So I'm going to tell you what I _should've_ done." He took a deep breath. "Talk to her. Figure out where you guys stand, and go from there."

Maya nodded slowly.

"You're right." She agreed, even though her stomach churned at the thought of actually confronting Grace. She got the impression that Grace didn't particularly enjoy talking about _feelings_ – especially her own. Shaking her head, the blonde glanced back at Miles and smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Her ex gave a noncommittal shrug. "Any time."

"A little warning beforehand, though." Tristan added.

Maya laughed. "Okay, deal."

With that, she left them to their own devices and made her way back home, all the while trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as she thought about the inevitable "talk" she had to have with Grace the next day. Best case scenario? It would be really awkward for a few weeks but things would eventually go back to normal like it did with Zig and Miles… for the most part. Worst case scenario? Grace would never speak to her again and she'd lose the only girl friend she'd had in a long time.

X

**Originally it was just going to be Miles, but I decided to throw Tristan in because it felt right. Well, at least in this case. I'm not really big on Triles but in the context of this fic, it works.**

**Anyway, the next (and final) chapter is nearly done so it should be up soon.**

**In the meantime, please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	4. Maya

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Oh, look. Two chapters in one week.

X

**Take A Chance****  
**_**Maya**_

X 

Grace was avoiding her.

For someone who was never seen _without_ her technology, she hadn't answered a single text, phone call or even Facerange message. On top of that, she hadn't shown up to class – at least not the ones they had together, but Maya knew from Tiny that she was at school. Now, maybe it was just a coincidence that Grace had conveniently missed crossing her path – and, who knows? Maybe the Principal had confiscated her laptop, which would explain why she hadn't heard back from her – but Maya doubted it. She knew Grace was avoiding her on purpose, but Maya wasn't about to let that knowledge deter her. She was nothing if not persistent, and she was a girl on a mission.

Taking a leaf from the other teen's book, she decided to skip her last class. Math wasn't exactly her favorite and besides, if Armstrong asked, she could always fall back on the ever popular "my uterus hates me, you have no idea what it's like" excuse, which usually shut him up.

She found Grace sitting in the stairwell, headphones on and eyes fixated on her laptop. She hovered awkwardly for a moment, unsure if Grace noticed her or not, and was about to nudge her when the other teen let out an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want, Matlin?" She asked without sparing the blonde so much as a glance.

Maya frowned. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are. I'm not stupid." Maya countered, narrowing her eyes when Grace arched a brow as if to silently challenge that notion. "Why haven't you answered my texts?"

"I've been busy." The other girl said simply, yanking her headphones down so that they were around her neck. She glanced up at the blonde, staring blankly. "Sorry my life doesn't revolve around you, Princess. I know it must come as quite a shock."

Maya clenched her fists, trying to maintain her composure but Grace was making it _so damn hard_.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened? You can't just avoid it forever, you know."

"And what would that be?"

Damn it. Damn _her_. Damn her and her stupid, smug face and nonchalant, "I'm-above-your-petty-high-school-drama-bullshit" attitude. Crouching down so that she was at eye level with the dark-haired girl, Maya grabbed her laptop and set it aside, ignoring Grace's protests (and threats) all the while. She was going to make Grace listen whether she wanted to or not.

"_You_ kissed _me_, remember? _You_ started this." Maya reminded her. "So we're going to talk about it like the mature young women we are instead of pretending it never happened because it _did._"

"There's nothing to talk about, Matlin." Grace scoffed. "I kissed you, you didn't kiss back. End of story."

"What did you expect me to do? I didn't even know you were gay!"

"Would that have made any difference?" Grace sneered. "Sorry if I don't parade my sexuality around when it's no one's fucking business. Not all of us are loud and proud like your friend Milligan."

Maya's expression softened. "Grace…" She sighed, brushing her hair back "I'm not gay."

Grace snorted. "I _know_, Matlin."

"Then why…" _Why did you kiss me?_ She wanted to ask, but the words got caught in her throat and refused to come out. Still, Grace seemed to pick up on what she was trying to say and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, okay? It was a temporary lapse in judgment. I didn't mean to gross you out."

"I wasn't grossed out."

"Could've fooled me."

Her temper flared once more. "What did you expect, Grace?"

"_Nothing_." Grace barked. "Just… forget it, Matlin. It won't happen again."

Maya sighed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"What if I want it to?" She asked quietly, after a moment.

Grace shot her a disbelieving look before her face twisted into a dark scowl.

"Seriously?" She let out a dry laugh, grabbing her belongings and rising to her feet. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Maya furrowed her brow. "What are you –"

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Grace snapped. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm not like Zig or Moneybags. I'm not going to bend over backwards for your every whim and let you jerk me around while you figure out what you want."

"Grace, wait!"

"Fuck off, Matlin."

"I'm not… just look at me for one second!" She grabbed the back of her shirt, causing Grace to whip around.

"I swear to God, Matlin, if you don't let me go I'm going to break your –"

But Maya didn't let her finish. In an instant, her lips were on Grace's, catching the other teen so completely off guard that she staggered back into the wall behind her.

It was clumsy and awkward on her part, like most of her spur-of-the-moment kisses tended to be, but just when she was about to pull away and apologize, Grace relaxed and started to kiss back, her hands falling to Maya's hips and pulling her closer. It was… surprisingly nice, the blonde mused, especially compared to the bruising force of the first one. As her pierced mouth moved gently against hers, Maya found herself getting lost in the moment, clutching Grace's shoulders for leverage as the kiss grew deeper, making her more than a little lightheaded.

Yes. She could definitely get used to this, she decided, before finally breaking the kiss for some much needed oxygen.

Grace stared at her through lidded eyes before reality set in and she sunk to the floor, trying to process what just happened. Maya soon joined her, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Why did you do that?" She asked when she managed to find her voice.

"I don't know." Maya said honestly. "I wasn't planning on it. It just… felt right, I guess." She bit the inside of her cheek contemplatively as Grace closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her streaked hair. "Grace?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since Panorama." The other teen confessed with a grimace.

"O-oh." That had been months ago. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Grace snorted.

"Because our darling Zigmund was hung up on you… and he's my friend, so…" She shrugged. "You know. Bro Code or whatever."

Maya nodded in understanding.

"Listen, Grace…" she started. "I like you. I mean, I don't know if it's like _that_… but I like talking to you and hanging out with you and… kissing you… so maybe the universe is trying to tell me something." She hesitated before reaching over and nudging Grace's hand with her own.

Grace stared down at them for a moment before relenting. Lacing their fingers together, she cleared her throat.

"I'm not like Zig." She told her firmly. "I'm not gonna let you string me along for months on end while I pine over you from afar."

"I know." Maya said, the corner of her mouth twitching. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"I'll kick your ass if you try to pull that shit. I mean it."

"I know."

"Good. So we're on the same page."

"Yes." Maya assured her.

"So… what now?"

"Well, there's still forty minutes left before school ends." Maya informed her, checking the time on her phone. "We could just hang out here. Or…" she leaned over, claiming the dark-haired girl's mouth in brief kiss before pulling back with a smirk. "We can go back to my house and make out some more."

Grace's lips curled upward.

"I like the way you think, Matlin."

X

**FIN**

X

**And that's the end of that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed. **


End file.
